Magnesium hydroxide (Mg(OH)2) is used as a source for both magnesium and hydroxyl ions in a wide range of important functional activities. Everyday applications that rely on the use of magnesium hydroxide include, for example, acid neutralization and heavy metal precipitation of waste water and process water, pulp bleaching, flue gas desulfurization, slag treatment in electrical power boilers, and prevention of sewage pipe corrosion.
The most convenient form for applications of magnesium hydroxide is its use as an aqueous suspension or slurry. In recent years, magnesium hydroxide slurry has increasingly been used to replace caustic soda solutions and lime slurries, both of which can cause undesirable effects on products and in the environment. Although magnesium hydroxide powder has poor flow properties and is difficult to accurately meter into treatment systems, the magnesium hydroxide slurry produced can be readily pumped into agitated storage tanks from a railcar or truck, or can even be metered directly into the treatment system at a controlled rate.
However, multiple problems may arise with the production and shipping of magnesium hydroxide slurries. First, magnesium hydroxide slurries typically contain 35% to 42% of water by weight. These large volumes of water are extremely expensive to ship over long distances. Second, since magnesium hydroxide slurries are generally dispersions of magnesium hydroxide solids in water, the magnesium hydroxide particles will eventually settle in the slurry over time according to the principles of Stokes' law. Over longer shipping distances and lengthier shipping times, there is a greater likelihood that settling of magnesium hydroxide will occur in the slurries. For example, magnesium hydroxide slurries that are shipped via railcars may take up to two weeks to arrive at the desired destination, and the slurries may be stored unused for an additional two to four weeks. Thus, it is important to ensure that the majority of solids in the magnesium hydroxide slurries stay in suspension for at least six weeks in order to provide a stable product.
Moreover, given the duration of storage time, international shipping of magnesium hydroxide slurries (for example, from the United States to Europe or Asia) may require longer than 2 or 3 months. Although specialized containers such as ISO tanks can potentially be utilized to transport magnesium hydroxide slurries overseas, these shipping methods are extremely cost prohibitive.
Previously, magnesium oxide (MgO) powder has been shipped to remote locations and then slaked in order to form magnesium hydroxide slurries. However, there are several disadvantages with this common approach. First, the slaking reaction necessary to create the magnesium hydroxide slurries is very exothermic. Assuming that no heat loss occurs during the reaction, preparing a mixture of 28% MgO by weight and 72% water by weight using a slaking reaction will generate enough heat to cause the resultant slurry to boil, which can cause injury and handling problems. Furthermore, the resultant mixture would only yield a magnesium hydroxide slurry containing about 40% magnesium hydroxide by weight. Although this issue can potentially be addressed by using a pressure reactor for slaking, these means are expensive and require the cooling of water in order to maintain safe working conditions. In addition, pressure reactors also require a government permit in order to operate.
In general, concentrated slurries containing approximately 60% magnesium hydroxide by weight are more stable than dilute slurries due to “hindered settling” or “crowded system” effects. However, in most instances, adding magnesium hydroxide powder to water may produce a slurry with a low solids concentration of approximately 30% to 40% solids due to high slurry viscosities at the higher solids loading. Moreover, although slurries produced with magnesium hydroxide powder at this lower solids concentration may have adequate pumping viscosities, the stability of the resultant slurries is quite poor.
Therefore, there continues to be a need for magnesium hydroxide slurries with a higher concentration of solids, a desirable viscosity for ease of pumping, and an improved stability that are able to withstand longer durations of shipping and storage. Moreover, processes to produce such slurries are also highly desirable.
The present disclosure provides magnesium hydroxide slurry compositions and methods to produce the same that have desirable properties and related advantages compared to other slurries and processes known in the art. For example, the compositions and methods provided herein allow for magnesium hydroxide powder to be shipped to remote locations and then processed into a stable magnesium hydroxide slurry that contains high concentrations of solids yielding better freight economics. Furthermore, since magnesium hydroxide may be hydrated at the raw material manufacturing site, heat of hydration at the remote site is not generated. This advantage greatly simplifies the slurry formation process as compared to a magnesium oxide slaking process.
Furthermore, the compositions and methods provided in the present disclosure desirably possess a higher concentration of solids, an advantageous viscosity for ease of pumping the slurry, and an enhanced stability so that the slurry can be shipped and stored for extended durations.
Various embodiments of the invention are described herein as follows. In one aspect, a stable magnesium hydroxide slurry is provided. The stable magnesium hydroxide slurry comprises i) magnesium hydroxide, ii) one or more additives, and iii) water, wherein magnesium hydroxide is present in the slurry at about 50 to about 70% solids by weight, wherein the slurry has a viscosity less than about 1000 centipoise (cps), and wherein the slurry has a 7-day pour test of 90% or greater.
In another aspect, a method of producing a stable magnesium hydroxide slurry is provided. The method of producing a stable magnesium hydroxide slurry comprises the steps of a) combining water and one or more additives to form a first mixture; b) processing the first mixture in a mixer; c) combining the first mixture with magnesium hydroxide to form a second mixture; and d) processing the second mixture in a mixer to form the stable magnesium hydroxide slurry, wherein magnesium hydroxide is present in the slurry at about 50 to about 70% solids by weight, wherein the slurry has a viscosity less than about 1000 centipoise (cps), and wherein the slurry has a 7-day pour test of 90% or greater.
In the present disclosure, a stable magnesium hydroxide slurry is provided. The stable magnesium hydroxide slurry comprises i) magnesium hydroxide, ii) one or more additives, and iii) water, wherein magnesium hydroxide is present in the slurry at about 50 to about 70% solids by weight, wherein the slurry has a viscosity less than about 1000 centipoise (cps), and wherein the slurry has a 7-day pour test of 90% or greater.
Viscosity of the magnesium hydroxide slurry can be measured by any method known to the skilled artisan. In one exemplary method, the viscosity of the magnesium hydroxide slurry can be measured as follows. A 500 ml sample of magnesium hydroxide slurry can be placed in a beaker and adjusted to 25° C. Viscosity can be measured on a Brookfield RV series viscometer instrument (Brookfield Engineering Labs., Inc., Middleboro, Mass.) utilizing a spindle model RV-3. The spindle can be allowed to run for 60 seconds at 100 RPM, after which the viscosity reading of the magnesium hydroxide slurry is recorded.
A “pour test” according to the present disclosure refers to an evaluation of the stability of the magnesium hydroxide slurry after a specified time period. The methods of performing a pour test, such as a 7-day pour test or a 14-day pour test, are known to the skilled artisan. In one exemplary method, a pour test of the magnesium hydroxide slurry can be performed as follows.
The pour test can be performed by first placing the magnesium hydroxide slurry into a tared bottle (e.g., Cole Parmer number EW-06050-05, which is 20.3 cm high×6.0 cm wide). The bottle can be filled slurry to its shoulder with slurry, and the weight of the bottle and slurry can be recorded. Thereafter, the bottle is set aside in order to stand undisturbed for seven (7) days.
After 7 days, the water split can be measured through the bottle and the value can be recorded. Then, the cap can be removed and the slurry can be poured into a beaker, draining the bottle for approximately 30 seconds. The bottle should not be shaken prior to this instance of pouring out slurry. The weight of the bottle can then be recorded and the amount of slurry poured out of the bottle can be calculated. Thereafter, the percentage slurry that poured out at this time period can be calculated, and referred to as the “7-day 1st pour out.”
A glass rod can be then used to stir the remaining slurry in the bottle for one revolution around the bottle. The remaining slurry can then be poured out over approximately 30 seconds. The weight of the bottle can be recorded, and the amount of all slurry poured out for both pours can be determined as the second pour (aka the “7-day 2nd pour out”). The amount of each pour can be calculated as the pour weight of the slurry divided by the total weight of the slurry in the bottle, multiplied by 100.
The same concepts can be performed at other various time periods, for example at a 14-day time period and referred to as the “14-day 1st pour out” and the “14-day 2nd pour out.”
In some embodiments, the additive is selected from the group consisting of polycarboxylate, polyether polycarboxylate, polyether polycarboxylate sodium salt, naphthalenesulfonic acid-formaldehyde-polycondensate, naphthalenesulfonic acid-formaldehyde-polycondensate sodium salt, polyacrylate copolymer, or an acrylic copolymer, or a combination thereof. In certain embodiments, the additive is polycarboxylate. In other embodiments, the additive is polyether polycarboxylate. In yet other embodiments, the additive is polyether polycarboxylate sodium salt. In some embodiments, the additive is naphthalenesulfonic acid-formaldehyde-polycondensate. In other embodiments, the additive is naphthalenesulfonic acid-formaldehyde-polycondensate as sodium salt. In yet other embodiments, the additive is polyacrylate copolymer. In some embodiments, the additive is an acrylic copolymer.
In certain embodiments, the additive is present in the slurry at about 0.001%-2.5% by weight, with the weight percentage based on the amount of dry magnesium hydroxide solids present in the slurry. In some embodiments, the additive is present in the slurry at about 0.01%-1.5% by weight (based on dry magnesium hydroxide solids). In yet other embodiments, the additive is present in the slurry at about 0.1%-1.0% by weight (based on dry magnesium hydroxide solids). In some embodiments, the additive is present in the slurry at about 0.60% by weight (based on dry magnesium hydroxide solids).
In certain embodiments, magnesium hydroxide is present in the slurry at about 55 to about 65% solids by weight. In other embodiments, magnesium hydroxide is present in the slurry at about 58 to about 65% solids by weight. In yet other embodiments, magnesium hydroxide is present in the slurry at about 60% solids by weight.
In various embodiments, the slurry has a viscosity less than about 900 cps. In some embodiments, the slurry has a viscosity less than about 800 cps. In other embodiments, the slurry has a viscosity less than about 700 cps. In yet other embodiments, the slurry has a viscosity less than about 600 cps.
In various embodiments, the slurry has a viscosity between about 900 cps to about 1000 cps. In other embodiments, the slurry has a viscosity between about 800 cps to about 900 cps. In yet other embodiments, the slurry has a viscosity between about 700 cps to about 800 cps. In some embodiments, the slurry has a viscosity between about 600 cps to about 700 cps.
In various embodiments, the slurry has a 7-day pour test of 92% or greater. In some embodiments, the slurry has a 7-day pour test of 95% or greater. In other embodiments, the slurry has a 14-day pour test of 80% or greater. In yet other embodiments, the slurry has a 14-day pour test of 85% or greater. In some embodiments, the slurry has a 14-day pour test of 90% or greater. In other embodiments, the slurry has a 14-day pour test of 95% or greater.
In some embodiments, the stable magnesium hydroxide slurry is substantially free of an alkali metal salt. In some embodiments, the water soluble alkali metal salt. In certain embodiments, the water soluble alkali metal salt is sodium citrate. In other embodiments, the water soluble alkali metal salt is Na2CO3 As used herein, the term “substantially free of an alkali metal salt” means that the stable magnesium hydroxide slurry comprises, at most, trace quantities of the alkali metal salt. In some embodiments, the stable magnesium hydroxide slurry comprises between about 0.1% to about 2% of the alkali metal salt. In other embodiments, the stable magnesium hydroxide slurry comprises less than 0.3% of the alkali metal salt. In yet other embodiments, the stable magnesium hydroxide slurry comprises less than 0.2% of the alkali metal salt.
In some embodiments, the stable magnesium hydroxide slurry is substantially free of boric acid. Boric acid has the formula B(OH)3. In other embodiments, the stable magnesium hydroxide slurry is substantially free of water soluble salts of boric acid. Water soluble salts of boric acid include alkali metal salts of boric acid, as well as sodium tetraborate, otherwise known as Borax. As used herein, the term “substantially free of boric acid” or “substantially free of water soluble salts of boric acid” means that the stable magnesium hydroxide slurry comprises, at most, trace quantities of boric acid or of water soluble salts of boric acid. In some embodiments, the stable magnesium hydroxide slurry comprises from about 0.01% to about 5% of boric acid or of water soluble salts of boric acid. In other embodiments, the stable magnesium hydroxide slurry comprises less than 0.01% of boric acid or of water soluble salts of boric acid.
In another aspect, a method of producing a stable magnesium hydroxide slurry is provided. The method of producing a stable magnesium hydroxide slurry comprises the steps of a) combining water and one or more additives to form a first mixture; b) processing the first mixture in a mixer; c) combining the first mixture with magnesium hydroxide to form a second mixture; and d) processing the second mixture in a mixer to form the stable magnesium hydroxide slurry, wherein magnesium hydroxide is present in the slurry at about 50 to about 70% solids by weight, wherein the slurry has a viscosity less than about 1000 centipoise (cps), and wherein the slurry has a 7-day pour test of 90% or greater.
The various embodiments described with respect to the stable magnesium hydroxide slurry are also applicable to the method of producing a stable magnesium hydroxide slurry.
In some embodiments, step d) of the method of producing the stable magnesium hydroxide slurry is performed over a time of between about 1 hour to about 3 hours. In other embodiments, step d) of the method of producing the stable magnesium hydroxide slurry is performed over a time of between about 1 hour to about 2.5 hours.
In some embodiments, step c) of the method of producing the stable magnesium hydroxide slurry and step d) of the method of producing the stable magnesium hydroxide slurry are performed simultaneously. In certain embodiments wherein step c) and step d) are performed simultaneously, step d) of the method of producing the stable magnesium hydroxide slurry is performed over a time of between about 1 hour to about 3 hours. In other embodiments wherein step c) and step d) are performed simultaneously, step d) of the method of producing the stable magnesium hydroxide slurry is performed over a time of between about 1 hour to about 2.5 hours.
In certain embodiments, the mixer is a shear mixer. In some embodiments, the mixer is a paddle mixer. In other embodiments, the mixer is a high speed mixer. In yet other embodiments, the mixer is a disperser mixer. In various embodiments, the mixer of step b) and the mixer of step d) are the same.
In certain embodiments of the method of producing the stable magnesium hydroxide slurry, the method further comprises step e), wherein if the viscosity of the slurry is above 1000 cps, further processing the slurry until the viscosity of the slurry is less than 1000 cps. In some embodiments of the method of producing the stable magnesium hydroxide slurry, the method further comprises step e), wherein if the viscosity of the slurry is above 900 cps, further processing the slurry until the viscosity of the slurry is less than 900 cps. In other embodiments of the method of producing the stable magnesium hydroxide slurry, the method further comprises step e), wherein if the viscosity of the slurry is above 800 cps, further processing the slurry until the viscosity of the slurry is less than 800 cps. In yet other embodiments of the method of producing the stable magnesium hydroxide slurry, the method further comprises step e), wherein if the viscosity of the slurry is above 700 cps, further processing the slurry until the viscosity of the slurry is less than 700 cps. In other embodiments of the method of producing the stable magnesium hydroxide slurry, the method further comprises step e), wherein if the viscosity of the slurry is above 600 cps, further processing the slurry until the viscosity of the slurry is less than 600 cps. In various embodiments, the further processing occurs over a time between about 30 to 60 minutes. In one embodiment, the further processing occurs over a time of about 30 minutes. In one embodiment, the further processing occurs over a time of about 60 minutes.
In certain embodiments of the method of producing the stable magnesium hydroxide slurry, the method further comprises step f), wherein if the viscosity of the slurry is above 1000 cps, further combining additional additive to the slurry and further processing the slurry until the viscosity of the slurry is less than 1000 cps. In some embodiments of the method of producing the stable magnesium hydroxide slurry, the method further comprises step f), wherein if the viscosity of the slurry is above 900 cps, further combining additional additive to the slurry and further processing the slurry until the viscosity of the slurry is less than 900 cps. In other embodiments of the method of producing the stable magnesium hydroxide slurry, the method further comprises step f), wherein if the viscosity of the slurry is above 800 cps, further combining additional additive to the slurry and further processing the slurry until the viscosity of the slurry is less than 800 cps. In yet other embodiments of the method of producing the stable magnesium hydroxide slurry, the method further comprises step f), wherein if the viscosity of the slurry is above 700 cps, further combining additional additive to the slurry and further processing the slurry until the viscosity of the slurry is less than 700 cps. In some embodiments of the method of producing the stable magnesium hydroxide slurry, the method further comprises step f), wherein if the viscosity of the slurry is above 600 cps, further combining additional additive to the slurry and further processing the slurry until the viscosity of the slurry is less than 600 cps. In various embodiments, the further processing occurs over a time between about 30 to 60 minutes. In one embodiment, the further processing occurs over a time of about 30 minutes. In one embodiment, the further processing occurs over a time of about 60 minutes.
In various embodiments of the method of producing the stable magnesium hydroxide slurry, the method further comprises the step of pumping the slurry through a strainer to a hold tank. In some embodiments, the pumping occurs via an air diaphragm pump. In some aspects, the strainer is a basket strainer. In various embodiments, the hold tank is equipped with an agitation system. In other embodiments, the agitation system is a mechanical agitation system.
In various embodiments of the method of producing the stable magnesium hydroxide slurry, the method further comprises the step of pumping the slurry to remove course particles. In certain aspects, the pumping is performed using a second diaphragm pump. In various aspects, the pumping is directed to a coarse sieving machine. In some embodiments, the coarse sieving machine is 60 mesh. In other aspects, the pumping is directed to a straining machine. In some embodiments, the straining machine is 60 mesh.
In various embodiments of the method of producing the stable magnesium hydroxide slurry, the method further comprises the step of discharging the slurry to remove finer particles. In certain aspects, the discharging is directed to a fine sieving machine. In some embodiments, the fine sieving machine is 90 mesh. In other aspects, the discharging is directed to a straining machine. In some embodiments, the straining machine is 90 mesh.
In various embodiments of the method of producing the stable magnesium hydroxide slurry, the method further comprises the step of pumping the slurry to a finished product storage tank. In certain aspects, the finished product storage tank is equipped with an agitation system. In some embodiments, the agitation system is a mechanical agitation system.
In certain aspects, the magnesium hydroxide of step c) of the method provided herein is a magnesium hydroxide powder. Powder forms of magnesium hydroxide are well known in the art. In some embodiments, the magnesium hydroxide powder is a synthetic high purity product. For example, a synthetic high purity product can be made from a reaction between magnesium-rich brine and dolomitic lime. In some exemplary aspects, the synthetic high purity product can be FloMag® MHP or MagChem® MH 10 UF (Martin Marietta Magnesia Specialties, Manistee, Mich.).
In some aspects, the magnesium hydroxide power has a specified particle size. In certain embodiments, the particle size of the distribution of particle size in the magnesium hydroxide power can be determined and quantified. The median particle size distribution is referred to as the “D50” value. In yet other embodiments, the magnesium hydroxide powder has a distribution of particles having a D50 between about 0.1 to about 20 microns. In yet other embodiments, the magnesium hydroxide powder has a distribution of particles having a D50 between about 0.5 to about 10 microns. In yet other embodiments, the magnesium hydroxide powder has a distribution of particles having a D50 between about 0.8 to about 8 microns.
For example, particle size of the magnesium hydroxide powder can be measured using a SediGraph III particle size analyzer (MICROMERITICS®, Norcross, Ga.). Prior to testing, a sample of magnesium hydroxide slurry can be dried and ground through a 50 mesh screen (U.S. Standard). Thereafter, 3.0 grams of the dried magnesium hydroxide can be placed in a clean beaker with a stirring bar and 50 ml of A-11 SEDISPERSE (MICROMERITICS®, Norcross, Ga.) can be added. The sample can be stirred for several minutes, followed by placement of a 500 watt sonic probe in the sample. After the probe is run for about 30 seconds to about 11 minutes, the sample can be stirred for several more minutes and the probe can be run for about 30 more seconds to about 11 more minutes, ensuring that the sample is sufficiently suspended and ready to be tested on the particle size analyzer.
In some embodiments, the magnesium hydroxide powder has distribution of particles having a BET surface area between about 5 about to 30 m2/g. In other embodiments, the magnesium hydroxide powder has distribution of particles having a BET surface area between about 5 about to 20 m2/g. In yet other embodiments, the magnesium hydroxide powder has distribution of particles having a BET surface area between about 7 about to 18 m2/g. As used herein, the term “BET surface area” refers to the surface area of magnesium hydroxide particles measured in units of m2/g and is calculated using the BET method of surface area determination using a TRISTAR instrument (MICROMERITICS®, Norcross, Ga.).
The present disclosure also includes a stable magnesium hydroxide slurry produced according to any one of the methods described herein.
While the invention is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that there is no intent to limit the invention to the particular forms described, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the scope of the invention.